A Destiny
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Lily flees with her twins and ends up at Severus'. Misguided/Dumbledore. Twin/Potters. God like/ Harry. LE/SS SB/RL eventually . Lots of Bashing when I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

The night Voldemort attacked them James yelled at Lily to take their twins and run. Lily grabbed her wand and ran to the boy's room. She grabbed them and apperated she'd felt the wards go down. She ended up in her old home town. She didn't know why she'd come here. She held them close and rushed down the street. Almost instantly she ran into someone.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry." she looked to see a man and gasped, "Sev?"

The man looked at her.

"L-Lily?" he breathed then noted the boy's in her arms. One was asleep the other was staring at him with eyes that were all white with a green tint. "Twins?"

"Yes." she smiled weakly, she looked at them. "This one is my youngest, Jamie." she bounced the sleeping baby. "This one is my eldest Harry."

Severus didn't know why but he took Harry.

"Come on, it's cold out here you can come to my place to warm up and tell me what happened. "

They were soon in the warm house. Harry looked around his eyes taking in everything. He was set on the couch.

"No, pick me up." Harry spoke shocking Severus. Who picked him up. Harry hung on taking in everything about this man. His shoulder length black hair, his onyx eyes, his magical aura, how tall he was, his black robes, everything. He could see he could get along with this man. "Mama."

"Lily, this child is speaking in full sentences. " Severus told her as she lay Jamie on the couch. She looked at her eldest son.

"Yes, Harry's rather intelligent." Lily smiled gently. " Though I'm worried about his eyes. They go back and forth between my green eyes and these eyes he currently has. James doesn't seem to care because Harry doesn't look like him. "

It was true. Harry had straight black hair where Jamie had James' unruly black hair. Harry looked more like Lily where as Jamie was a mini James.

"What happened tonight?" Severus asked, "Why are you here? Where is Potter?"

"Dead." Lily sobbed, finally sitting before she fell over. She was bawling. " He killed James! James told me to take the twins and run. I-I had to save my babies..."

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Severus said, absently bouncing Harry.

"No." Lily cried, "I don't trust him. I never have."

"Neither have I." Severus said, with a small smile. " But i thought you did. " she shook her head and continued crying. "I'm going to check you and the boys to see if you're okay. " She sobbed as an answer. Severus got his wand out of his sheath and casted at Jamie first. He frowned. "Did you-know-who get to cast any spells on Jamie?" Lily shook her head.

"W-Why?"

"His magic is bound." Severus said, he cast a few spells at Lily. He ended up clearing his throat, "you need checked out as well. I'm going to cast some diagnostic charms on you..."

"Okay. " Harry said, blinking his eyes at the man. "You can fix Jamie's Magic?"

"I can't no." Severus told the boy. "But I'll take the three of you to Healer's who can."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Severus chuckled. He cast a few spells frowning.

"Harry's magic is a mess as well."

* * *

The three Potters sat in a room at St. Mungos with Severus. Lily was holding Jamie and Severus was holding Harry. Harry looked around with his big white eyes with a green tint in them. There were Aurors all around. The twin's magic had been freed while all the charms on Lily had been removed. The Aurors had been looking for them because they had survived. Dumbledore waltzed in like he owned the place. Lily began screaming and throwing spells.

"Mama's mad." Harry said, everyone looked at him in shock. "Did Padfoot get Jamie another broom?"

"I can so see that." Severus scoffed. "But no."

"Boom." Jamie echoed, clapping his hands together. His green eyes shining. "Boom. "

"What's that?!" Sirius Black burst into the room with Remus Lupin. "Does Jamie want a new broom?" he scooped up the laughing baby. "Okay, Jamie Uncle Padfoot will buy you a new broom."

"How are you doing , Harry?" Remus asked, he rubbed his hand into Harry's head. "You okay?"

"Moony's magic weird." Harry said, back, grabbing Remus' hand and hugging it. Remus smiled softly at him. "mama mad but not mad at Padfoot."

Remus chuckled. His eyes met Severus' . It was clear the man didn't like being around them.

"I ALREADY KNOW WHERE I'M STAYING!" Lily bellowed, "I DON'T NEED YOU INTERFERING IN MY LIFE OR THE LIVES OF MY SONS!"

Everyone was staring at her because she was really tearing into Dumbledore.

"now, Lily see since..." Dumbledore tried.

"His magic bad." Harry said , "Mama I don't like his magic! It's scary!"

"Boom!" Jamie cheered. "Boom!"

* * *

Severus found himself taking Lily and the boy's home with him.

"You and the boys can take my room and I'll take the couch." Severus told her.

"Oh, Severus that's not necessary I'll take the couch." Lily said,

"I'm sure go." Severus said. She went upstairs it was when he heard his door close that he realized that he was still holding Harry. He looked down at the baby who was blinking up at him with Lily's bright green eyes. Severus was startled he'd never seen these eyes on Harry before. "I guess I'll take you up to her."

"I'll sleep with you." Harry said pointing to the couch. "Sleep. I'm tired."

"I'm taking you to your mother and brother." Severus climbed the stairs going to the Master bedroom. He glanced at the room he'd used as a kid. He only had two bedrooms. He would have to sleep on the couch and give the twins his old room if Lily decided to stay. He knocked on his bedroom door and Lily opened the door. Wearing one of his shirts. "Here, I forgot I was holding Harry."

"Oh, thank you." Lily said, taking him and holding him close. "Good night , Sev."

"Night, Lily."

Severus walked downstairs again and lay on his couch. He sighed running his fingers through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus woke to his floo ringing. He got up and went to the fire. He answered it.

" What is it?" He demanded of Dumbledore. "I'm sleeping!"

"May I come through , my boy?" Dumbledore smiled he knew Lily had to be at Severus'. "We've got a big problem."

"I'm not part of you Order ." Severus snapped, "I have nothing to do with you! Now leave me alone!" he stood up shutting down his floo. He sighed then almost jumped when he felt someone pulling at his sleeping pants. He looked down to see Harry with his white eyes. "Yes?"

"Padfoot." he pointed to the fire. "Bad man wants you to watch Padfoot. Padfoot needs to stay."

Severus sighed, "Go sit on the stairs." Harry went as his floo rang again. Sure enough it was Dumbledore going on about how Sirius Black was trying to run off to kill Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore trusting him to keep Sirius in the house. Severus allowed Sirius through but not Dumbledore. Sirius glared at him. "You're only here because of this." Severus pointed down at the white eyed baby now clinging to his pants again. "Lily's in the master bedroom with the other one. This one somehow got out. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Hey, Harry." Sirius said, softly to the small boy. Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Go back to mommy okay?"

Severus detached the boy and went back to his couch and the make shift bed he had there. He'd just gotten comfortable when Harry began trying to climb on to the couch. Severus watched Sirius turn into a Grim and use his head to help push Harry on to the couch. Harry got up turned and petted the dog then crawled under Severus' blanket popping up with him snuggled close and closed his eyes.

"I didn't agree to this, brat." Severus growled, at the boy.

"Go to sleep." Harry yawned his green eyes staring up at him. "Tomorrow you will tell me about Potions. Mama says you like Potions."

Padfoot curled up on the floor keeping close to Harry. Severus growled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Severus woke to the smell of food and the sound of laughing and barking. He sat up in a huff. Jamie was playing happily with Padfoot. He looked around to see Harry sitting in his chair near one of the book shelves with a thick Potions book in his lap.

"Can you even read that?" he asked the 15 month old child. Harry looked up at him with white eyes.

"No." Harry said, "I'm looking at the pictures. Mama hasn't taught me how to read yet. I would like to learn though. I need to go potty and dont want to go in my nappy."

Padfoot was suddenly Sirius and had Harry. He was dancing around like he had to go holding Harry out in front of him

Severus pulled a book and a door opened .

"Up the stairs to the right."

Sirius bolted up the stairs holding Harry out in front of him. Severus felt a tug on his pants he looked down and sighed. Jamie was staring at him.

"I dont suppose you can use a potty?" Jamie blinked his green eyes up at him and patted his butt. Lily came in to the room. "Harry can use a potty but Jamie needs changed. "

"Oh." Lily quickly swept Jamie into her arms. She'd just come down from upstairs. "Do you have a house elf?"

"No." Severus said, frowning. "Wait you came from upstairs, Black just went up stairs and I've been asleep..."

A pop and two elves appeared.

"Potter elves!" Lily cried.

"I am Tinky." One elf curtsied. " I'm Master Harry's elf."

"I'm Dinky." The remaining elf bowed. "I am Master Jamie's elf."

"Whose cooking?" Severus asked, "and how many of you have invaded my house?"

"Jinky is cooking." Dinky said. "We don't know her. She does not wear the Potter crest." He held his arms up for his Master." Dinky is changing Master. Oh, please Lady Potter!"

Lily sighed and handed her son over they were gone in a pop. She ran fingers through her hair.

"Jinky!" Severus called. The elf appeared. "What crest do you wear? Who is your Master?"

"You are." Jinky replied, " I was sent to you."

"By who?"

"Calamus Prince." Jinky replied.

"Very well return to the kitchen." Severus said, a little shocked. Sirius came down grinning brightly. "What is it, Mutt?"

"Harry went potty all on his own with no help!" Severus cocked his eyebrow. "Okay, I held him up to the toilet but he went on his own!"

"Tinky." Harry said, reaching for his elf. Sirius set him down and Harry hugged his elf. "Tinky, I missed you." His eyes were white again. "I went potty."

"Tinky , is so proud of Master Harry!" Tinky cheered, "Tinky is going to teach Master Harry something! " she frowned, "What should Tinky teach Master?!"

"It's okay, Tinky." Harry told her. "But can you go see if my treasure chest survived? I really want my treasure chest! I want to show Sev!"

Tinky vanished as Dinky reappeared with James who was pulling on his ears and trying to gum them up.

"Master Jamie is teething!" Dinky cried.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at a table eating breakfast. Jamie was making a mess but Harry was eating diligently and not playing. Severus could tell he was already favoring one over the other. He scolded himself for that.

"Jamie , don't play in your food." Lily said, weakly. This was James' fault. "Jamie, listen to mommy and don't play in your food." Jamie threw a hand full of mush at Sirius hitting him in the cheek. Severus snorted into his porridge. Okay, he liked this kid too. "JAMIE!" Sirius was laughing"SIRIUS, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

The floo began ringing.

"Master Severus!" Jinky said, appearing, " A Dumbledore is in the floo for you. "

Severus wiped his mouth and stood. He left the room. When he returned he looked to be fighting a reaction.

"Lily, Mutt." he said, "I have good news for you."

"What is it?" Sirius frowned.

"Potter is alive." Both of them looked shocked. "Dumbledore just told me he is at St. Mungos and is wanting to see you all."

* * *

Severus wasn't sure how he got dragged along but here he was at St. Mungos entering James Potter's room. Remus Lupin stood beaming.

"Moony!" Harry squealed loudly. He began struggling . "MOONY!"

"Harry, please!" Lily said, trying to keep both children. "Harry, you're going to make mommy drop you and Jamie. "

Remus scooped Harry into his arms.

"Moony, I went potty!" Harry told him happily. "Padfoot held me and I went all by myself!"

"I'm so proud of you." Remus told the boy smiling. People in the room were whispering over Harry. "James, Lily brought the boys."

James blinked his eyes open they seemed dazed.

"Jamie?" he asked, "Harry? Lily?"

"That's right." Lily said, moving over to her husband. She sat Jamie in his lap. Jamie began babbling happily. James smiled at his son. "Remus , bring Harry over here."

Harry was set on the bed. James payed no attention to Harry. Harry looked at the man. His eyes emerald green. As everyone watched Harry's eyes went white.

Harry could see his daddy's magic and it pulsed but didn't comfort him. It didn't match his magic like his mommy's did. Jamie's matched his daddy's magic but not his own. This man didn't like him like he loved Jamie anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

James played happily with Jamie but ignored Harry the whole time they were there. Everyone could see Lily was getting pissed.

"James, " she snapped, "You have two sons!" James blinked at her then looked to where Harry was sitting staring at him with white eyes. "Uh, hey, Harry."

Harry saw the words float around James as he said them. They were yellow. The man was uncomfortable.

"Hello." Harry said, "I'm glad you are alive. " James gave him an awkward smile. "Are you feeling well?"

"Better than I was last night ." James told the boy. "Uh...did you look after everyone?"

"Yep." Harry told him. His white eyes almost glowing. "Mama said you got hurt by the bad man."

"I'm doing better." James said. His words were red.

"You are still in pain." he told the man. "Your magic is pulsing with pain. " he cocked his head to the side the Healers were moving forward two of them. Dumbledore was frowning. "Your magic feels weird like Mama's did before the Healers fixed it."

"Harry means James has Charms on him." Lily told the two Healers. "I had love, lust, and hate charms on me. Yesterday I had them removed along with the bindings on Jamie and Harry's magic. "

"Their magic was bound?" Jamie asked, frowning. "But Harry's always doing his eye thing."

Dumbledore almost flinched when those white eyes looked at him. It was like they were seeing into his soul.

"Yes, apparently Harry resisted most of the binding." One of the Healers said. "Come here, Harry." The woman held her hands out. Harry held his arms up. This woman's magic was like Sev's. She smiled and picked him up. She then passed him to the were wolf and took Jamie handing him to Sirius. She then began waving her wand over James. "hello, Lord Potter. " she said softly. "I am Eileen Prince. "

Lily grabbed Severus' arm as he moved forward that was Severus' mother's name! James saw this.

"You two know this Healer?" he asked.

"That's Severus' Mother's name." Lily said, the Healer faced them and frowned. "We thought Severus' mother died when he was 16."

"I'm sorry but I have no memories for the last five years. " Eileen said, "I was brought here around then beaten and almost dead. Now please I must tend to my patient. "

Severus watched the woman. He studied her then shocked everyone by grabbing Harry and holding him out to the woman.

"You can see magic with those eyes of yours right?"

"Right." Harry said,

"Can you feel family magic?"

"Don't know." Harry said, "Do you mean when her magic feels like your magic? "

'Yes?" Severus said, uncertainly.

"Then yes. " Harry said, "Her magic is one shade darker than yours but it feels like your magic."

He blinked at Severus. This man's magic felt like his own. It was like James and Jamies magic. Did that make Severus his daddy? If it was family magic he was feeling? But how was that possible he and Jamie were twins.

* * *

Harry was looking back and forth between James and Severus as Severus held him to his chest.

"What's up?" James asked the boy. He was feeling better they'd given him some potions and removed whatever was on him. "What do you see?"

"I"m not exactly sure." Harry told the room. His eyes pulsed and they all felt the magic sweep the room. "I feel family magic between you and Jamie but not you and me. I don't understand. My family magic is connected to Sev."

"That's impossible." James said frowning. "I was there you two were born at the same time."

"You can't have different father's." Lily frowned, "I've never slept with anyone other than James. "

"But it's what I feel." Harry said, "My magic is just like Sev's."

Severus was frozen but made sure he was holding Harry securely . How was this child his? He smiled awkwardly at the boy in his arms staring up at him with his white eyes.

"Well, it's easy to find out." Eileen left and came back with some potions. "I just need hair. " TWo potions turned green saying Lily was of course the mother. Jamie and James' potion turned green but James' and Harry's turned red. Jamie and Harry 's turned yellow they were half siblings. Harry and Severus' potion turned green. "Well, that is odd."

"Harry is two minuets older than Jamie." Lily said, "There is no way this is possible."

Everyone noted that she looked torn and panicked not to mention was still holding Severus' arm. She tightened his grip on his arm. James stared and felt nothing.

"Hey, Lils remember what we were talking about before we were attacked?" he said , hugging his son to him. "Maybe you're right. With those spells off of me I can think a lot clearer now and I think you are right. Lets work everything out okay?"

Lily just nodded mutely. She'd been begging for a divorce since before they went into hiding. She clung to Severus' arm and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. His emerald green eyes were suddenly staring up at her. Jamie was oblivious to everything as he slept on James' chest.

* * *

It was two weeks later when James was released his magic had been in bad shape his core had almost been drained. During that time James and Lily had worked out the finer points of their divorce. What Lily fought tooth and nail for was that James wanted Jamie to live with him and Lily wanted both of her sons. Today they were in Madam Bones' office yelling at each other.

Harry sat in Severus' lap a Potions book in his lap.

"The..." he pointed to a word. " A..." he pointed to another word. Severus smiled down at the boy. "At...do..." these were words he and Lily had taught him to identify over the last two weeks. He couldn't read of course. "The..."

Jamie was on the floor hugging a teddy bear and sucking his thumb. Harry's eyes were green at the moment. He wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, " Severus said, the boy looked up at him with white eyes. "Do you need to go potty? "

"No, daddy." Harry said, instantly, "But Jamie already did."

Severus shook him self from his shock of Harry calling him daddy so soon. Honestly, he'd never thought he would ever have a child who would call him daddy. He smiled at his son. HIS son. He was still trying to wrap his head around that.

"Well, James?!" Lily demanded, "Jamie has used his nappy what do you do?"

"I call his house elf to change it." James said, lazily.

Madam Bones frowned at the man.

"You're child is hungry what do you do?" She asked, signaling for Auror's to escort Lily to change Jamie.

"Call a House Elf to feed him." James replied.

"Your son wants to play what do you do?"

"Give him his broom."

"You'll let a 15 month old child zoom around on a broom without supervision?!" Madam Bones shrieked.

Lily was back and was smirking.

"Of course not!" James gruffed, "I'm not stupid! I'll his elf watch him!" he sighed, "Look I don't see the problem here. This was how I was raised."

"That explains so much." Severus drawled.

"Severus please!" Lily hissed, but she couldn't stop the twitching of her cheeks showing she wanted to smile at his comment. "James as hard as this might be for you to understand children need their parents love and attention. You can't just leave them alone to be raised by house-elves."

"Why not?" James asked, truly not understanding. "I was."

"Severus, don't you dare!" Lily scolded. Severus shut is mouth and turned his attention to the boy in his lap. "James, what your parents did to you was wrong!"

"How many beds are we going to need in your room?"

"2." Harry answered . Showing him three fingers. Severus corrected him. "2."

"What color do you want your room?"

"Black." Harry said, instantly lowering his hand and holding his book. "With silver."

" A child after my own heart." Severus chuckled. He ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair.

"Jamie will want red and gold though or he wont be able to sleep."

"Naturally." Severus drawled, not noticing that he'd gotten peoples attention."How about we do have the room in Black and silver and the other half in red and gold?"

"I would agree that that is the best course of action we can take at this time." Harry said, and smiled when Severus began rubbing his head.

* * *

Sure enough it worked out just the way Harry said, Lily got full custody of Jamie while Severus and Lily shared full custody of Harry. Lily and James' divorce was announced the next day along with Lily having custody of Jamie and somehow Harry's Paternity had gotten out as well. By the time the Death Eaters got to Spinner's End they were long gone.

* * *

Lily looked around the French Estate that she'd won in the divorce. She'd taken James to wringer because she'd been smart enough to get a pre nup and he'd been dumb enough not to have her sign one. In the Wizarding World that meant she could take everything. Leaving him with just enough to live on. So she had. Or at least close to it.

"No." Severus drawled, and pulled her to him appertaining. This time they appeared in Germany. A Prince Estate.

"Severus, " An old voice called they turned to see an old man. "You Severus Snape?"

"I wouldn't have been able to get here if I wasn't." Severus replied dryly. "Grandfather."

"Grandfather." Harry echoed.

"Ja, Ja." the man said, nodding. "This your wife?"

"No." Severus said, "But this our son, Harry."

"Hello, Grandfather." Harry said, looking at him with white eyes. "Please do not come any farther. If you do you will fall."

The man stopped leaning on his cane.

"Come in for tea." Calamus said, "Now you are not married but have a child?" he eyed the other boy. "Children?"

"Child." Severus said, "and Lily and I never slept together. We don't know how Harry is mine but my mother did a blood test to confirm it."

"Eileen is still alive?"

Severus told Calamus about his mother as they went inside and drank tea. Harry was given a sippy cup full of milk and Jamie a bottle.

* * *

"I was actually thinking of asking you if there is any unused Prince properties where we could live." Severus said, it was an unspoken agreement that they were going to live together with the boys. "Dumbledore is going to declare one of these two his so called champion of light and we can't allow that . Lily's already warned the Longbottoms and they've left for some tropical island that Herbologists love. This way we remove all of his Champions at once and he has to fight this on his own."

"There is an old property that Princes use when they wish for safety . It's been unused for over a Millina now but the house elves keep it maintained. " Calamus stroked his beard. "It's in old Salem. The House has stood since the Witch hunts. It's an old Town house. We've kept it in working order."

"Old Salem?" Lily asked.

"Ja. After the trials the Muggles moved to there own area and we kept the old area. We have Old Salem where everything took place and they have old Salem where they think everything took place." Severus chuckled at that. "The schools in the area are very good from what I'm told. I haven't been there in a long time myself . My grandfather took me when I was a wee lad but we never stayed. Things may be different there these days. "

"It sounds like a good place." Lily said, "I'd like to at least see it, Severus."

Severus nodded.

"I agree."

"then I'll have Bertie ready the old port key to take you. The time difference and all maybe a little hard to adjust to but I'm sure you'll handle it just fine."

* * *

It was early morning in Salem and fog was settling across the town of Salem. The grand house stood before them. The lawn was huge and well cared for, the house old but everything kept in perfect shape. Together the new family of four walked towards the house and their new beginning.


End file.
